Eradicator
by DragonSpade666
Summary: On February 24, 2018, the leader of CIF Team One sacrificed himself to save the human specie's fate. Activating the Cortex, Anthony Adler waited for whatever afterlife there was to claim him. Instead, he woke up, where the Exodus Launch Facility should've been. But there was no Launch Facility. There were no Cryptids. There was only an alley way and clear blue skies.
1. Chapter One, Exodus.

**Disclaimer:**

**Rainbow Six Siege is owned by Ubisoft.**

**Call of Duty Ghosts is owned by Infinity Ward****, and Activision.**

I** do not own them.**

* * *

February 20, 2018.

Exodus Launch Facility, Carmel Valley, San Diego, California.

10:56 PM.

Today was the day we stopped our search for Cross, and the Cortex.

Which wasn't much of a search, since the damn Cryptids were everywhere. Almost every military force in the world was annihilated. With the President dead, Godfather took control of what was left, redirecting any military personnel to the Exodus Launch Facility.

Which was ironic, having soldiers lay down their lives for a select few to survive. Course, they knew it, and accepted that fate.

But that didn't stop them from being bitter about it. In their eyes, there was only one who earned his seat on that shuttle.

CIF 1-1.

Codenamed, "Eradicator."

No one except Godfather knew his actual name, only that he was formally part of the Task Force STALKER, before his transfer to the Rapid Reaction Force CIF Team 1.

The soldiers saw him as a Legend, and as a bad omen.

Being sent to the Nightfall Facility, the Stormbreaker, and Ball's Pyramid, his teammates always died on each mission.

Many were hesitant to come near him.

Even now, he was sitting in the Armory, inspecting his SVU, any soldier walking in would back out immediately.

Looking at the SVU, he opted on taking off the silencer, but decided to keep it on. Taking the scope off, he replaced it with an ACOG, making sure the Precision sights were okay. Reaching in his duffle bag that he brought with him, he pulled an ARK out. Attaching it to the silencer, he was satisfied to see it integrate.

Grabbing an extended magazine, he was about to start loading bullets in, when a voice stopped him.

"Armor Piercing rounds will only last for so long."

Looking up, he narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. Observing the General who was standing at the doorway.

"They worked out for me so far." He responded, before Godfather walked over to an crate.

"Maybe so, but I think you would be interested in these instead." He said while opening the crate.

Walking over to the crate, he saw that it was filled with bullets. Grabbing one, he inspected the tip, which was a design he's never seen before.

"What are they?" He asked curiously.

"There's no official name for them yet, other than Cryptid Slaying Ammo by the manufacturer." Godfather answered, picking one up. "A mixture of Armor Piercing, Incendiary, and Stun Bullets. I had these commissioned in mass quantities after the Colorado incident. Unfortunately, we didn't receive them sooner." Godfather explained, before proceeding to open several more crates in the room.

"What's the caliber?"

"Fortunately, for every gun we have here. The Cryptids are going to have a hard time with everyone here armed with these."

"Would've been useful back in the Pyramid."

"Speaking of the Pyramid, what happened to you down there?"

"What do you mean?"

Godfather scoffed. "Ever since you came out, you've been acting differently." He stated, resting a hand on his pistol. "I've never known you to wear sunglasses. You're not in the mess hall. And you're always wearing your mask." He finished saying, gripping his pistol now.

Sighing, he took off his sunglasses, staring at Godfather. "Something did happen down there."

Letting go of his pistol, Godfather sighed. "So, you're like her now. An Ancestor's pawn."

"I am not!" He responded harshly, hitting his fist on the table, creating a huge dent. "The Ancestors don't have control of me, not yet."

"What did they do to you Anthony?"

"Being close to the Ancestors, minutes before their Awakening, comes with side effects." Anthony answered, looking at his hands. "They tried to control me through their telepathy. But that didn't work. Seeing as how they were close to dying, they decided to do one last act."

"And what was that."

"They were able to hold me down, and started to inject me with blood. Merging my DNA with Cryptid DNA. And ever since then, I've been hearing their voices, telling me what to do." He explained, before his hands started to shake slightly. "That's why that Gargoyle left me alone after it took down Arclight. The Cryptid DNA in me, is their way of trying to control me."

"And whose side are you on." Godfather asked, gripping his pistol again.

"Humanity, for now. I don't know how long it will be before they gain full control of me." He replied, before looking at Godfather with his red eyes. "Do I still have a seat on that shuttle?"

Contemplating his question, Godfather answered. "Will see."

**Timeskip.**

Four days later.

Today was the day, they were getting the shuttle ready for launch.

Any remaining soldier was ordered to guard the Base, or 'The Outpost.'

Anthony, also volunteered to help, meaning he would have a limited amount of time to make it on board the shuttle.

Looking around 'The Outpost,' Anthony watched as the soldiers made inspections of their gear and weapons. Some were outfitted in Juggernaut Armor, hoping it would give them a chance against the coming Cryptid force.

Looking at his own weapons, he was a bit giddy at being able to use the NX-1 Disruptor, along with it's grenade counterparts. Checking his two P226 pistols, he admired the ARK attachments that were on them. Putting them back in their holsters, he unholstered his SVU Rifle. Checking it, he was satisfied that nothing was wrong with the Silencer and ARK.

Adjusting his shades, he looked to his left, watching his new team.

They were just recruits, scared shitless.

Apparently, every other soldier was needed in guarding the Base, so he was left with the scraps.

Two were male, the third one was a female. They were from the USMC, most likely the last ones.

"Godfather to CIF 1-1, your Team's mission is to restore power to the city and defend the Exodus Launch at all costs. There are six generators in the area that you must locate, and bring online." Godfather said over comms, Anthony stood up, signaling his new team. "We cannot prep for launch without all six on the grid. The other teams will stay behind at the Base, defending it from any Cryptid attacks. Good luck out there CIF 1-1, our lives are in your hands."

Anthony gripped his SVU, looking at his new team, looks of fear on their faces.

"Let's get to work." He said, before approaching the West Gate.

**Small Timeskip.**

Carrying his wounded female teammate back to 'The Outpost.' Anthony would stop every minute, to kill a Cryptid that came too close. Godfather had notified him that an Ancestor was attacking the Base.

Nearing the Front Gate, Anthony could see a shield of energy, hovering above a couple of Scouts.

Before he could get any closer, he felt something grip his arm tightly. Looking, he saw his teammate staring at him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"P-Please, I d-don't want to f-fight another o-one." She whispered, begging him.

"Don't worry, I got this." He said, trying to calm her down.

Going through the Front Gate, he was able to see what it really was.

Doctor Samantha Cross floating like an Ancestor.

Who was also the one controlling the Scouts, before killing them. Landing on the ground, he noticed she had the Cortex with her.

Gripping his pistol, he aimed for Cross's head, finger on the trigger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with hostility.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, I'm getting on that rocket. You're not." She replied, before putting Cortex into the Medusa Device. "You need to stay here and defend the Cortex until the weapon is fully charged." She finished saying, looking at the Medusa Device.

"But he earned his seat!" His teammate yelled. "You just can't order him to stay! Who are you to tell him?!"

Cross looked at her, smirking. "Someone who is more important than you. Someone who already has an reserved seat on that rocket."

Before his teammate could respond, Godfather spoke over the comms. "She's right, we can't risk leaving the Medusa Device alone. The Cryptids will find a way to deactivate it, meaning we'll be vulnerable to any Gargoyle." He explained, before letting out a sigh. "CIF 1-1, we need you to stay behind."

Processing what he said, Anthony spoke. "Godfather, I would like to give my seat to CIF 1-13. I can defend the Medusa on my own."

"W-What?! It's y-your seat?! Why wo-"

"Done CIF 1-1. The seat is hers." Godfather said, cutting her off. "She'll have a tough time adjusting to Zero-Gravity, but she'll be safe."

Nodding, Anthony looked at Cross. "Can you get her to the shuttle?" He asked.

"No! I can stay with you! We can both defe-"

"I can do it." Cross said, before grabbing CIF 1-13. "You just didn't save our lives, you changed the fate of the Human species. We won't forget that." Was the last thing she said before both of them teleported behind the gate leading to the shuttle.

Looking around, Anthony began to scavenge whatever weapon he could find, along with any ammo from the dead soldiers. Finding only a few weapons, he started to inspect each one as fast as he could.

"The Ancestors are leading a massive Cryptid force right at you. Arm the Cortex, and brace for contact." Godfather said.

Inspecting his SVU, two P226 pistols, and NX-1 Disruptor, all four looked to be in good shape. Finding other custom weapons, they all looked to be in good shape as well, an SA-805, MK14 EBR, Maverick, Maverick-A2, a Ripper, Tac 12, AK-12, Vector CRB, ARX-160, and finally, a Roaring Wolf Revolver chambered in .454 Casull.

"CIF 1-1, I forgot to mention, while you and your team were powering up the generators, I had some men carry an crate outside the Armory. The crate should be around there, the name 'Praetorian' is on it's side."

Looking around, Anthony found the crate, and proceeded to open it. Looking inside, he saw what looked like an Vanguard Drone.

"A Vanguard Drone?" He asked over comms.

"No, something much better." Godfather said, before the drone activated. "Retaining the Vanguard's arsenal, it also includes the equipment a Night Owl has. An integrated Trophy Sytem, and a radar that is connected to your IWMD."

Watching the Drone float, Anthony looked at his IWMD to see if it was true. He was amazed to see it was sending out scans, like an Nite Owl. "Thanks Godfather."

"You're welcome."

Looking at the Medusa Device, he walked up to it and activated the Cortex.

"It's game time, it has been my great honor to serve with you CIF 1-1. This will be my final order. Give 'em Hell." Godfather said.

Anthony closed his eyes, steadying his breath.

"Ancestor's spotted outside the Front Gate!"

He opened his eyes, seeing three Ancestors approaching the Gate.

_"I was wondering where the others were." _Anthony thought, raising his gun. _"Showtime."_

**Small Timeskip.**

His entire body was screaming in pain.

Laying on the ground, he started to get back up. Looking up, he spotted the ninth Ancestor floating a couple of feet away from him, clearly injured. Raising his revolver at it's head, he fired, watching the .454 round pierce it's head. Watching it die in a spectacular explosion, Anthony finally stood up. His P226 Pistols were broken ten minutes earlier, that damn Rhino.

"We are go for launch, standby for Cortex detonation." He heard Godfather say.

Looking at the Medusa Device, the Cortex looked close to detonating. Starting to limp over, he watched as multiple Cryptids started to surround him, but wouldn't approach him. Deciding to not waste this confusing situation, he limped faster.

"Detonate the Cortex! NOW!" Godfather yelled.

Reaching for the Cortex, Anthony suddenly felt himself unable to move.

Flying backwards and hitting the ground hard, he groaned while looking at what threw him.

His eyes widened behind his shades.

The Tenth Ancestor.

"I was wondering where you were. Guess you make it a dozen now." He said, gripping his revolver. Raising the pistol, the Ancestor used it's telekinesis to stop him. His armed stopped halfway, unable to move any further. His arm started to move the pistol towards his own head.

Using whatever will power he had left, he tried to stop his arm, only managing to slow it down. Yelling in frustration, he felt his finger pull the trigger. A round grazed his cheek, then another that flew by his head. The Ancestor made him pull it three more time's, three more rounds flew by his head. Managing to stop himself from firing the last round, he tried to move it again.

He succeeded.

Starting to slowly move on his own free will, while still fighting off the Ancestor's telekinesis. He finally managed to aim for it's head, and pulled the trigger.

Watching the round hit the Ancestor's head, it simply recoiled at the force.

But that's all he needed.

Sprinting for the Cortex, he turned to look at the Ancestor.

"Checkmate you son of a bitch." Was the last thing he said before a white light erupted from the Cortex.

The shuttle launched, being followed by hundreds of Gargoyles.

From the ground, the Medusa Device let a large shockwave, frying every Cryptid brain within a three mile radius in a second.

The Gargoyles dropped like flies, their bodies coming down to earth.

At the base of the Medusa Device, dozens of Cryptids were dead, including the Ancestor.

Except something was missing.

Anthony's Body...

Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the light from the sun. Slowly sitting up, he was expecting to see dead Cryptids and an Ancestor.

Instead, he was staring down an alley way. Turning around, he saw the same thing. Hearing the sounds of cars moving and honking, he became confused.

Looking at the sky, he didn't see swarms of Gargoyles. Only a clear blue sky, an airplane soaring through the sky.

Looking around the alley, he was surprised to see the weapons he used were here as well. His P226 Pistols were also by him, in perfect condition, as if they weren't crushed by a Rhino. Searching around, he found a scope, which belonged to the MK14 EBR. Looking through the scope towards the end of the alley, he saw people walking by.

Acting as if this was a normal day.

Acting like the Cryptids weren't here.

Standing up, he searched around the alley, finding several large garbage bags, he started to pick up the weapons laying about. He was also surprised to find several attachments as well.

Stuffing the weapons away, he found an cart parked alongside the wall. Taking out some of it's contents, he placed the bags inside. Taking his sunglasses and mask off, he moved his hands though his dark gray hair. Giving himself a messy look, he placed his mask and shades in the cart. Once again searching around, he found some more garbage bags and discarded dirty clothes. Covering his uniform in the bags and clothes, he was able to cover his head in a bag, forming a sort of hood.

Satisfied with how he looked, he started to push the cart out of the alley. Receiving a few 'looks' from people, he didn't pay them any attention. But, he was mesmerized by the city, it was apparently not in a torn down state. But it was normal, people were walking around, vehicles were driving by, and stores were opened. Every minute, he grew more confused on why the city was normal. Going to a trashcan, he started to dig through it, receiving even more looks. Finding a newspaper, he started to read through it.

His eyes widened.

February 20, 2015.

Carmel Valley, San Diego, California.

Slowly putting the paper back in the trash, Anthony began to push the cart. He didn't even know where he was going, he wasn't even aware that it became night time. The only thing he did think about, was how could it be three years ago. He remembered that the Ghosts were sent to kill General Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela on July 5th in 2015. But there was no indication of the Federation at all. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, he continued to wander around while searching for any store that seemed to have Wi-Fi. Finding one, he carefully approached the building, trying to avoid any camera view. Uncovering his IWMD, he started his search, being careful with what he searched, since this wasn't an secure connection.

_Tel Aviv War._

Nothing, just a Wiki about the Tel Aviv city in World War II.

_Federation of Americas._

Nothing at all.

Disconnecting from the store's Wi-Fi, he covered his IWMD again. He then slumped against the wall, his head hanging low.

_"This can't be happening." _He thought to himself, not believing his situation. Looking at the moon, he began to think about his situation. _"Maybe I can go back, I can help them." _He stood, pushing his cart again, wandering aimlessly. _"Help with what? Godfather himself said that it would be up to their descendants to take back earth. Those scientists would most likely experiment on me." _ Taking a glance behind him, he spotted four men following him. _"But here, there is no Tel Aviv War, there is no Federation, and there is no Cryptid presence. Not yet anyway." _He thought, remembering Cross's logs from the Nightfall Facility. _"They were under our feet, but are they waiting underground here as well?" _Was his last thought before finding an area under a bridge, other homeless people were here as well.

Before he could walk any further, someone yelled behind him.

"Hey!"

Turning around, he saw the four men standing there, looking like cliché muggers. "Yes?" Anthony responded.

"What's in the cart?" One asked, eyeing said cart.

"Just clothes, food, and garbage bags."

"Oh yeah?" Another asked.

"Yea-"

"Bullshit." One said, interrupting him

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say. All I have is-"

"Give us the cart."

"Excuse me?"

"The cart, he said give us the fucking cart!" One responded angrily.

"Look fellas, this cart is all I h-"

"Yo, shut up!" One yelled, approaching Anthony while pulling something out of his jacket. "Unless you want your head blown off." He said, pressing the barrel of an 1911 against Anthony's head.

"The safety is still on." Anthony said calmly.

"What? No it isn-" Before he could finish, Anthony quickly grabbed the gun, headbutting the guy.

The man fell down to the ground, unconscious from the force of the headbutt. Aiming the gun at the other three, Anthony flipped the safety off. The other three quickly threw their hands up. "Now. Give me your money."

After receiving their money, which was three hundred and fifty two dollars. Anthony decided to get some new clothes, so after destroying an utility power pole with his NX-1 Disruptor, he proceeded to break into a sporting goods store. Thankfully the store was also affected by the blackout, meaning the cameras should be off. Using the flashlight that was on the ARX-160, he maneuvered to their clothing section. Picking out a pair of black cargo pants, three gray shirts, a flannel jacket, a pair of boots, and finally, a black beanie. Exiting the store while grabbing five duffel bags, he made his way back to an alley that he left the cart at, and started to quickly change out of his uniform.

Grabbing the weapons out of the cart, he placed them inside the duffel bags. Hearing sirens approach the area, most likely to check out what happened to the power, he quickly left. Carrying two bags in each hand, while the third was on his back, he begin to walk out of Carmel Valley, heading to the Jamesburg Earth Station. His plan was to use the satellite dish to hijack any signal he could find. He was quite lucky to have been inside when he came to the Exodus Launch Facility. Godfather said they needed the satellite dish to contact the space station, since they lost all other satellite dishes in North America.

About a couple of hours later, he was now walking up the road that led to the satellite dish, Anthony deviated from the road. Taking up position behind some trees, and having a clear view of the building. He dropped his duffel bags, opening one that held his pistols. Taking the ARK off, and replacing it with an silencer, he checked the magazine. Putting an holster on his thigh, he grabbed his mask and shades. Taking his jacket off, he grabbed the NX-1, and aimed at the power lines that connected to the building. He remembered that the building had back up generators, but it would take a minute to get them online. Firing, he watched the ball of energy sail towards it's target. Impacting, sparks erupted from the power lines, the building's lights flickering before shutting off at the same time. Placing the NX-1 down, he pulled the slide back on the pistol and sprinted towards the building. Reaching the door, he opened it and proceeded to make his way to the security room.

Standing outside the room, he heard a voice. "Roger that, back up generators are coming online in 3, 2, 1." As if on cue, the lights and monitors came on. Slowly entering the room, Anthony snuck up on the guard. Quickly covering his mouth and restraining him, he waited until the guard went unconscious. After a minute, he let go of the guard, and walked up the monitor screens. Shutting off the security systems, he looked back at the guard. Positioning the guard to make it look like he was sleeping on the job, Anthony then made his way to where the data was collected. If he remembered correctly, this satellite was owned by an Active SETI program, who were sending out messages to, well, he couldn't remember where.

_"People were looking for extraterrestrials out there, didn't even bother to look under their own feet." _He thought, finding what he was looking for. Connecting though his IWMD, he began to use the dish. Finding multiple satellite signals, he chose the ones that had less security. Sifting through the information, his curiosity was peaked at an terrorist group named the 'White Masks.' Downloading whatever information there was on the terrorist group, he searched again. Finding mentions of an international counterterrorist unit, called 'Rainbow,' was also intriguing. Searching for the Tel Aviv War, and Federation, he received the same results. Sighing, he decided that the information was satisfactory for the time being. Disconnecting, he then proceeded to exit the building.

Getting his bags from behind the trees, he put his mask, and pistol inside one. Going back down the road, he started thinking of his situation. _"Different world, no Tel Aviv War, and no Federation. But that doesn't mean the Cryptids aren't here, three years from now this world could have it's own Cryptid outbreak. But I need to find out if they even are here, but who could help me?" _He stopped. _"David Archer." _Looking down the road, he saw a car driving towards him. Putting the bags down in his left hand, he stuck out his thumb. The car got closer and closer to him.

Then it passed by.

Sighing, he picked his bags up and started his long trek back to Carmel Valley._ "Archer was in the SAS, a top shooter if I remember correctly. Guess I'll just have to pay the SAS a visit. Track down one of their members, ask about Archer, and see if he exists here."_ He thought while walking_, _the sun starting to shine.

* * *

**Author Notes:****•I know this is months before Article 5 in Rainbow Six Siege, meaning that Team Rainbow hasn't been formed yet.****•This First Chapter does seem a tad boring, since there was no real action once he got to the Siege Universe.****•In the next Chapter, he will be meeting one of the SAS Operators. **


	2. Chapter Two, Who Dares Wins?

**Disclaimer:**

Rainbow Six Siege is owned by Ubisoft.

Call of Duty Ghosts is owned by Infinity Ward, and Activision.

I do not own them.

* * *

March 10, 2015.

Plymouth, Devon, England.

7:24 AM.

Anthony walked to the bow of the somewhat small but cozy boat. Looking at the port city, he adjusted his hood and shades. Going back to the cabin, he immediately made a beeline for the storage closet. Opening it, he grabbed one of his P226 Pistols and began to do an quick check on it. Satisfied that it wouldn't jam, he loaded an extended mag, and switched the safety on. Looking at the Captain who was steering the boat, he asked him an question.

"You're positive he's here?"

Turning back to look at Anthony, the Captain returned his focus back to steering. "Aye, I've been here enough times to know he's here."

"For someone who is on active duty, he seems to really like hanging around society." Anthony said, attaching an silencer to the pistol.

"Wrong about that lad, rumors say he works on some boat away from people, pretty easy to find." The Captain said.

"And what other rumors are there?"

"Not much, only that he works on his boat, and that he's in the SAS. He's also a pretty nice fellow when you get to know him better."

"And you're okay with leading me to him? Even when there's the possibility of me killing him?"

The Captain scoffed. "Oh please, you pay me enough, and I'll find you a way into the Queen's palace."

Anthony hummed in response, before standing up and walking to stand by the Captain. Pulling a five thousand dollar bill stack out of his jacket, he handed it to the Captain. "Remember our deal?"

"Aye, stay on the boat, watch over your weapons, and be ready to leave."

Anthony nodded, before looking back at the port city. _"A third of my money already gone, at least I'm not stuck in California."_

It was true, it took him awhile to find a good way out of the United States. Couldn't go on an airplane, and he couldn't become a stowaway on those big cargo ships. Finding this boat and it's Captain was very lucky, considering that he already had experience in long voyages to smuggle something into another country. Anthony took a side glance at the Captain, questioning his loyalty.

**Timeskip.**

After docking, Anthony went around asking people about a SAS resident. Verifying the Captain's claim of the SAS resident here, Anthony began his trek down to where the 'Iron Maggie' was. Seeing the boat in a dry dock, he also saw two people standing on the deck, talking. One was much taller than the other, but also seemed to be the chattiest of the two. As Anthony got closer, he started to see who the other one was more clearly. A gruff older man who matched the description the locals gave him.

His approach didn't go unnoticed, the two men turned and wacthed him. Soon, Anthony was standing before the boat, looking at the two men.

"Can I help you lad?" The older one asked.

"Are you Mike Baker?" Anthony responded.

"Who's asking?" The taller one said.

"Anthony Adler, and you are?"

"Seamus Cowden."

"Nice to meet you." Anthony greeted, before looking back at the older one. "Now, are you Mike Baker?"

"Yes, I am." Mike answered. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"People say you're in the SAS, is that true?"

"Now why do you want to know that?" Mike asked a bit defensively.

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"I don't know if I am, why do you want to know?" He said while crossing his arms.

"Do you know a man named David Archer?"

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Oi, he just said he doesn't know the bloke." Seamus said, sounding a bit agitated.

Anthony looked around, admiring the boat. "Alright then." He said, turning to walk away. "Good day gentleman."

"Damn Americans." Mike said.

Making it back to the boat, Anthony looked at the Captain. "Get me as close as you can to Credenhill."

Two days later, Anthony arrived in Credenhill, carrying his bags. A day ago, he left the Captain in a town called Sharpness, from there, he walked to Credenhill.

If he remembered right, there should be an SAS Base here. His plan was to simply raid the Base for any information. The chance of finding information about David Archer's existence was slim. He might not exist here, thus there will be no information, and he would have raided an military Base for nothing. But if he does exist here, information about him could be held elsewhere and not here.

Anthony sighed.

This will not go well at all.

**Timeskip.**

March 15, 2015.

Undisclosed Location.

Several people sat around a table in a room.

"Three days ago, an SAS Base in Credenhill Hereford, was attacked overnight." A woman said, before continuing. "All occupants of the Base were wounded, no casualties."

"Do we have any information about the size of the attacking force?" A man asked.

Another scoffed. "It would have to been an army! This is an SAS Base for crying out loud!"

"Maybe someone on the inside?"

"A traitor?"

"Could it be the White Masks?"

Then one turned to the woman who spoke first. "Is there any more information on this attack, Ms. Arnot?"

"Luckily we were able to get more information about this attack before the British Government stopped their communication with us." She answered. "This attack was not carried out by a large force, nor was it carried out by the White Masks."

"Then who attacked it?"

"Special Forces?"

Aurelia stayed silent for second, before answering. "This attack was carried out by a single person. It is clear he has Special Forces training of some kind." She said, before turning around to look at a screen on the wall.

The screen turned on, showing that it was security footage from inside the Base. It showed a hallway, several soldiers were armed, all aiming down the hall. Where the soldiers were aiming at, a head peaked around the corner for a split second, before several rounds impacted near where the head peaked out. A few seconds later, a hand holding a pistol poked around the corner and fired at the lights with uncanny precision. The hallway was submerged in darkness, before several shots were fired. Lighting up the hallway with every shot, the Intruder shot every single one of the Soldier's kneecaps.

Then it showed another room, lined with servers and filing cabinets. The room was currently empty, until a body came crashing through the wall. Following the thrown body, the Intruder stepped into the room while looking around. The thrown man tried getting up slowly, obviously in great pain. The Intruder simply walked up to the man, grabbed him and threw him towards the camera, ending the feed.

The room was silent for a minute, before someone spoke up.

"Is he affiliated with any Country or Private Military?"

"None, we have found no records of him in neither." Aurelia answered. "He didn't even say a single word when fighting."

"What about his whereabouts?"

"We believe he is still within the United Kingdom's borders, surrounding countries have been notified to keep a look out for him." She replied. "They believe he will target another Base, so they are also on high alert."

Someone sighed. "Great, another threat to worry about alongside the White Masks."

"Sir, if you would've given the go ahead, the White Masks would be dealt with by now."

The man scoffed. "You mean the reactivation of Team Rainbow? It was deactivated for a reason, there was no need for a international counterterrorism unit with that kind of lethality."

"And what about now? The White Masks have attacked multiple countries, including our own."

"They are not a huge threat, they're little attacks have left no huge impacts."

"But they have killed innocent people." Aurelia said with a raised voice.

The man sat quietly.

"Gentleman, I believe this meeting is now at it's end, this attack and new threat are not our concern. We'll let the Brits handle this on their own, since they have cut off their communication." He said while standing up, the others followed suit and left as well.

Aurelia sat there, before standing up.

"Idiots..."

Meanwhile.

Oxford, England.

Anthony looked down the alley way, dressed as a homeless person. The Country's military and police force was somewhat mobilized now. They were trying not to start a panic, but every few minutes he would see one or two officers patrolling. They were also enforcing curfews in major cities. While heading for a major city seems to be the worst idea, it was actually a bit more easier than being in towns. Here the police was stretched thin, while a town would have a smaller force, the time of being found in a town is shorter than being found in a city. It was difficult getting to where he was, especially during the day. He was currently stuck, there was no way he could wander around with his bags without getting stopped.

Deciding to just wait and see for a bit, he leaned his head against the wall.

The information he got from the base, proved to be useful. But there was no indication of David Archer's existence. Whether this was good or bad, he would have to wait for the answer. Archer's existence could've been connected to the Cryptid presence, but with no Archer, the Cryptid presence is still unclear. Then again, it was mainly the ODIN Strikes that woke them up, and ODIN doesn't exist here either.

He chuckled at a thought.

_"I can be the man who prevents Humanity's near Extinction, or I'll be the man who was a crazy lunatic."_ He sighed. _"Tracing Archer's steps to where he was stuck in the caves would take a long time, and a lot of resources. What if the caves don't even exist here? What if it's just rock when I find the exact location?" _Before he could dwell on this situation any further, he heard several large explosions in a distance. Getting up quickly, he jogged to the street to see what was going on. Looking around, he saw black smoke rising in the distance behind the buildings. Looking around again, he saw several TVs in a store window, several people were crowded around it while watching the screen with sorrow.

Walking over, he looked at the screen.

_"Oxford University has been bombed by an unknown terrorist group. Unknown amount of dead and injured." _Stepping away, Anthony went back to the alley way. Reaching where his bags were, he started grabbing weapons. His two P226 Pistols with silencers, the SVU with an ACOG and a silencer, and finally his AK-12 with a grip, a muzzle brake, and a ACOG. He then shoved the bags deep in the garbage. After that was done, he started making his way through the alley ways to the University. After some time, he was able to reach a good vantage point.

Almost a dozen white vans were parked around the University's grounds. The police also surrounded the entire University, giving no chance for anyone to exit. Looking around, Anthony spotted several sniper teams on nearby rooftops. He examined the University for any entrances that would be easy to enter. Before he could come up with a plan on how to infiltrate the University, an armored black van pulled up by the police. Deducing that this was a counter terrorism unit, he observed the four individuals who stepped out of the van's back. All four were clearly SAS members, but why only four?

The four members started making their way to the university, weapons at the ready. The four soon disappeared into the University, followed by gunshots a minute later. Finally making a decision, Anthony started making his way to a side entrance, passing the officers. Gaining confused looks, one asked him a question as he passed him.

"Who are you?" The officer asked.

"I'm part of the counter terrorism unit, my team's already inside." Anthony said.

"Oh, uh, my bad sir." The officer stuttered out, before stepping aside. "I thought you lot wore gas masks?"

"I forgot mine." Anthony answered while continuing his walk, but he was stopped again.

"H-Here sir!" Another officer said, somewhat running to him, holding a gas mask. "Take mine!"

Grabbing the gas mask, Anthony put it on over his Ghost mask. "Thanks kid." Was all he said before resuming his walk. Reaching the door, he entered the University. "That was easy."

Raising his SVU, he started walking down the hall, staying close to the wall. He could hear gunshots, the SAS already engaged the terrorists. Reaching a door, Anthony heard several voices inside. Readying his SVU, he stood in front of the door. Kicking the door in, he barged in while firing. He counted five terrorists, who were all surprised at his entrance. Dropping four in a quick succession, he shot the fifth one's kneecaps. Walking up to the man while putting his SVU down on a table. Anthony grabbed the man and then threw him in a chair, he kicked the man's right knee.

"How many more are there?! What's your mission?!" He asked, kicking the man again.

"F-Fuck you!" The man yelled out.

"Wrong answer." He said, before grabbing a knife off one of the dead terrorists. Thrusting the blade into the man's left knee, Anthony started to twist it. "How many more are there?!"

"THERE'S THIRTY OF US!" He yelled, but Anthony pushed the knife deeper, making the man scream even more.

"What's the mission?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE!"

"Where's the one leading this mission?!"

"He's in the theatre!"

"Any hostages?!"

"They're also in the theatre! Please, that's all I know!" The man begged.

Anthony didn't respond, he only walked behind the man in the chair. Grabbing the man's head, he quickly snapped it. "I believe you." He said while grabbing his SVU off the table.

Leaving the room, he continued on down the hall with his SVU raised. After a few minutes, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Gunfire erupted on the other side of the wall he was by, quickly going prone, he avoided the bullets that tore threw the wall. While waiting out the skirmish, one of the terrorists came running out of the room, but he didn't get far. Putting a bullet in the guy's head, Anthony went back to listening. Hearing only footsteps, he grabbed his bullet's shell casing and started crawling backwards. Reaching a door, he quickly stood up and entered the room. Standing by the door, he started listening again. Once again, the footsteps were approaching the door before stopping right outside. Frustrated, he took several step back, getting ready.

After three seconds, he ran towards the door, at the same time, an SAS member kicked the door in. Reaching the SAS member, Anthony delivered his own kick. Launching the member back a couple feet in the hallway, Anthony quickly took cover. Two bursts of bullets came threw the door. Hugging the wall, Anthony quickly switched to his AK-12, aiming low for their knee's. Out of nowwhere, a loud bang erupted from the wall, followed by two more that started to crack the wall. Putting the AK-12 back on his back, he got into an CQC stance. A final bang broke the wall, revealing that it was someone using a sledge hammer. Quickly engaging the tall member, Anthony avoided the sledge hammer swing. Throwing a punch to the man's face, he quickly launched a kick towards the man's right knee. The man buckled, grasping his knee. Taking this opportunity, Anthony threw a powerful right hook, flooring the man. Quickly running towards the broken wall, he was met with another member. Before the man could raise his gun, Anthony quickly kicked it out of his hands. Shoving him back, Anthony went for the next member, also knocking away his weapon. Grabbing the man, Anthony picked him up and threw him towards the man he shoved. Seeing as how the three members were laying in the hall while groaning, Anthony quickly sprinted down the hall.

Rounding the corner, several bullets chipped the corner piece behind him. Continuing his sprint, he reached another room. Entering the room, which was thankfully clear, he quickly pulled up his IWMD. Accessing the University's WiFi, he looked for a route to the theatre. Finding one, he grabbed his SVU and started making his way to the theatre. Upon finding the theatre's entrance, he spotted two terrorists guarding the doors. Dropping both with two shots, he approached their bodies. Searching their bodies proved lucky, one had a white mask and a big jacket. Swapping his gas mask out for the man's mask, he also took the jacket. Satisfied that it fit him, covering his uniform and gear, he put the gas mask on the dead man's head. Dragging the man who now wore the gas mask back where Anthony came from. He placed him down in a position that made it look like he flew back a bit. Using the jacket's hood to cover the bullet hole on the mask, he once again switched to his AK-12 while putting the SVU on his back.

Grabbing the terrorist's gun, he fired wildly at the doors. Dropping it, he walked back and grabbed the other dead terrorist with one arm. Holding his AK-12 in the other, he let out a few shots towards where he came from. Walking to the doors, he barged in while acting wounded. "Help! One of those sons of bitches killed him!" He yelled out in a pained voice, limping forward while observing the theatre. _"Thirteen guys, four on the second floors, nine on the main floor. Seven hostages in the middle."_

"How many?" A terrorist asked in a calm manner.

_"So you're the leader."_ Anthony smirked under his mask. "Only one, b-but I think I got h-him, Sir." He said with hesitation while carefully dropping the dead terrorist he was holding.

The man nodded before looking at four on his right. "You four go check it out."

They complied, all walking to the doors with weapons raised. The four opened the doors, walking out.

"Hey Nick, when did you get a new gun?" A terrorist asked Anthony.

"Funny you should ask." Anthony said, raising the AK-12 and firing at the leader's legs. Quickly turning, he fired bursts at the other terrorists. Dropping three before he was forced to take cover. From behind his wooden cover, he tried his best at shooting the terrorists on the second floor. Managing to drop three, he switched to his SVU once he heard his gun click. Calming his nerves, he let out steady breaths as the bullets starting to tear through his cover. Letting out a final breath, he rolled out of cover, quickly aiming and firing. Killing the other terrorist on the main floor, he aimed for the second floor terrorist. He hissed as a bullet grazed his left arm. With uncanny speed, he aimed at the one who grazed him and fired. Watching the guy stumble forward and fall off the second floor brought some satisfaction.

Caught up with savouring his minor revenge, a bullet pierced his right arm. Clenching his teeth, he powered through the pain and started firing at the four terrorist who returned. Killing two instantly, he managed to wound the other two. Hearing them groan from behind their cover, he fired several shots into said cover. One went silent, but the other came out of his cover. Firing wildly towards Anthony, he didn't get far before a bullet pierced his throat. Slowly walking towards the hostages while scanning the room for any additional survivors. He looked down at their frightened faces, before cutting them free.

"W-Who are y-you?" One asked in fear.

Anthony didn't answer, he simply walked towards the leader who was trying to crawl away. Seeing Anthony approach him, he rolled over while brandishing his sidearm. Kicking it out of his hands, Anthony then swiftly kicked his head, knocking him out. Grabbing the leader by the legs, Anthony started to drag him towards one of the side entrances. Opening the door he spotted one of the white vans parked nearby. Grabbing a smoke grenade off the leader, he threw it halfway to the van. Letting the smoke get large enough, he ran as fast he could to the van while carrying the leader. Entering the van and starting it, he was soon under fire from the surrounding police. Stepping on the gas pedal, he drove the van off the University grounds while being pursued.

**Timeskip.**

March 16, 2015.

Undisclosed Location.

A man sat on a bench, smoking a cigarette while watching people walk around the park. A few minutes later, a woman sat on bench, away from the man.

"You're late." The man said, still watching the people. "Another hour and you might've lost the information."

"Was it him?" The woman asked, not looking at the man.

"No doubt, the description we got from the officers matched the one we got from the attack on the Base. But the four SAS Operatives said it was a man in a gas mask, while the hostages said it was one of the White Masks."

"He tricked everybody there, and still got away." She said.

"Police gave one hell of a chase, but the bloke vanished like a ghost." He said while rubbing his head. "Why are you interested in this guy? You said he isn't part of the American military, he's our problem, not yours."

"He seems like a potential candidate for the team." She answered.

The man scoffed. "While I convinced the others to lending our top Operatives to Team Rainbow, if it's reactivated, the bloke won't be able to join. He's got to be punished for his crimes here. And besides, it won't be long before we find him."

"And if you don't?"

"We're going to find him."

The woman gave a small smile.

"We'll see."

**Meanwhile.**

Portsmouth, United Kingdom.

A man strapped to a chair slowly woke up.

Looking around, he noticed he was in some sort of basement that was dark. Trying to yell was useless, a rag was stuffed in his mouth. Frantically looking around for anyway to escape, he stopped. He saw it.

A pair of glowing red orbs were staring at him from the darkness.

"I know you can hear me, so I'm going to keep this short." The mysterious man said from the darkness. "Just remember, you decide when the pain stops." Was all he said before the sound of a switch was flipped. The entire basement was visible now, revealing multiple hardware tools.

"Let's get to work shall we?"

* * *

**Author's notes:****•This took a while to get done with, my apologies.**


End file.
